ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dewey Duck (2017)
Dewford "Dewey" Deuteronomy Duck Frank Angones Tumblr page states His full name is Dewford Deuteronomy Duck. is one of the six main protagonists in the 2017 DuckTales series, he is the son of Della Duck and one of Donald's triplet nephews. Dewey is the Middle child of the triplets. Description The second brother hatched and dealing with a classic middle-child syndrome, Dewey is always looking for ways to stand out from the crowd. Dubbed "The Guts," Dewey is quick to throw himself into dangerous situations without thinking, just to prove himself. Deep down he's worried that he's just an ordinary duck so he's constantly itching to make a name for himself. According to Webby, Dewey is ‘sweet and sensitive and full of secrets’. Personality Dewey is the daring adventurous attention seeker of the trio, who loves to explore and do bold and exciting things to stand out and get noticed. Dewey can be impulsive; he can't sit still too long before jumping into action, often without thinking it through. Dewey desires to stand out as his own individual among his brothers, by trying to impress all those around him by doing big extraordinary things. Dewey has shown to be compassionate, which shows when he stands up for Webby when everyone was hesitant in "Daytrip of Doom!" He offers to save Mark Beaks even after learning he was a fraud. Dewey can be sensitive; he is easily insulted as seen in "The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!" when Huey admits to thinking of Dewey as irresponsible and not serious enough to be successful. This shows that Dewey is also a bit insecure. Dewey is also very emotional attached on his mission to learn about his long-lost mother Della to a point that he wants to learn more about her but is afraid of what the answers may be as shown in The Spear of Selene! In "The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!", Dewey claims that his brothers will be hurt if they find out about their mother, but in the truth, Dewey wanted to keep it for himself to feel special, Dewey shows to make a facial expression of his own ego. Confronted, Dewey realizes he has been selfish for doing this. With his ambitious and quick-thinking personality, Dewey is eager to prove himself. And sees himself becoming a successor to his Great Uncle Scrooge, he is eager to show his skills in their adventures. Dewey tends to remind Donald and Scrooge of his mother. Appearance Dewey is a small duck 10-11 years of age, with a casual blue sweater and his hair sticking upward. Merchandise The official merchandise for Dewey includes Figurines, T-shirts, Plushies, and action figures. Most of the official merchandise has been released after the 2017 reboot of the show. A full list of all the current official Dewey merchandise is avaliable here Skills and Abilities Dewey may not be as analytical as Huey, or as slick as Louie, but Dewey is the most fearless and daring of the three. Dewey's greatest strength can be seen in his bravery, yet he is also a quick thinker. Although sometimes his plans are not always thought through enough to work, but through the events of "Woo-oo!" he has learned to be more observant and a better problem-solver, which has improved his skills as an explorer. Relationships Family Huey & Louie Duck Huey is Dewey's older brother (by 3 seconds) and Louie is his younger brother. Dewey is very close with his brothers. They're all very mischievous and get into a lot of trouble together, yet Dewey and Louie cause the most trouble. Even though their brothers, they have a friendship with each other. They usually get along, but sometimes they can disagree and get into fights or competitions. Donald Duck Donald is Dewey's uncle and guardian, although Dewey views him as boring he still loves his uncle though Dewey and brothers tend to go behind his back. Yet despite Dewey's rebellious nature Donald continues to love him unconditionally and do whatever he can to protect them. Which is shown in "Woo-oo!" where Donald jumps into danger to prevent Dewey from becoming burned. Della Duck Della is Dewey's biological mother, although Dewey has yet to meet her face-to-face. He was investigating her disappearance when he first sees her portrait. So far, Dewey has met Della's younger self in the past years prior to the series realizing that Della just wishes to spend Christmas with her brother. Scrooge McDuck Scrooge McDuck is Dewey great-uncle. Dewey looks up to Scrooge, viewing him as the most exciting Duck in the world. He never knew he was his great uncle before the events of "Woo-oo!", and within learning, they were related Dewey was ecstatic and wished to impress him. Friends Webby Vanderquack Webby is one of Dewey best friends. They are very close friends they're kindred spirits who very much love adventure and mystery. They love hanging out together and work great together, they have a very profound friendship and it shows. As well as being fun loving they are very reliable, trusting and compassionate towards one anothe.They are always there for each other when the time is tough and thrilling. This is shown in Daytrip of Doom! when everyone was hesitant to bring Webby to Funzo's Fun-zone knowing she is going to be a handful, but Dewey wants to give her a chance and help her out. And in The Great Dime Chase! when Dewey wishes to know about his mother, so he turns to Webby for help. And throughout all the trails they discover a secret room dedicated to Della, Dewey trusts Webby to keep this as their secret until they know what it means. With all the trust and kindness Dewey gives Webby in their friendship, she does the same in The Spear of Selene! Dewey wishes to quit their conspiracy hunt on Della Duck. Webby doesn't want to end her investigation so they fight about it. Yet once she found out that Dewey is scared to know his mother's true nature, she shows her sympathy by stepping aside in support for her friend's emotional strife. Yet for Dewey this motivates him to keep going. Dewey thanks Webby by saying that he is grateful to have her around. Dewey even shows his sensitive and anxious part of himself, showing an open-honesty between them. In The Most Dangerous Game...Night! all of their time together has them believing that they are the perfect team, as they love working together to get past danger and even sing in harmony. But as they have trouble being in sync, it makes them doubt one another being a perfect team or even friends. But Scrooge shows them that their bond goes beyond friendship, to them actually being family. Launchpad McQuack Out of the triplets, Dewey is the closest to Launchpad - in fact, Launchpad considers Dewey as his best friend, and occasionally refers to Huey and Louie as "Dewey's brothers". In "Terror of the Terra-firmians!" Launchpad is worried that Dewey might be possessed by a mole-monster. In "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!" the two of them hang out together, and Launchpad introduces Dewey to his favourite TV show, Darkwing Duck. Launchpad also asks clothing advice from Dewey. In "Jaw$!", when Dewey gets eaten by Tiffany, Launchpad wakes up in the middle of the night because he senses his best friend is in danger and takes Donald's Houseboat to the Money Bin to rescue Dewey. Appearances Shorts *Dewey Dew-Night! *Meet Webby Vanderquack! (short) *Meet Mrs. Beakley! (Short) *30 Things With Dewey (Short) *The World's Longest Deathtrap! *Webby Reacts To: Stuck in the Middle Season 1 * 1. Woo-oo! * 2. Daytrip of Doom! * 3. The Great Dime Chase! * 4. The Beagle Birthday Massacre! * 5. Terror of the Terra-firmians! * 6. The House of the Lucky Gander! * 7. The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! * 8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * 9. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! * 10.The Spear of Selene! * 11. Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! * 12. The Missing Links of Moorshire! * 13. McMystery at McDuck McManor! * 14. Jaw$! * 15. The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! * 16. Day of the Only Child! * 17. From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! * 18. Who is Gizmoduck?! * 19. The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! * 20. Sky Pirates…in the Sky! * 21. The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! * 22. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! * 23. The Shadow War! Season 2 *1. The Most Dangerous Game...Night! *2. The Depths of Cousin Fethry! *4. The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! *5. Storkules in Duckburg! *6. Last Christmas! Comics * Issue #0 * Issue #1 * Issue #4 * Issue #5 * Issue #6 (Welcome to Beagle Island) * Issue #7 (The Stone Of Truth!) * Issue #10 (The Hedge Enigma!) Videos Trivia *Dewey has made it in every episode, except The Ballad of Duke Baloney! (he did not speak in Who is Gizmoduck?!). *In the 1987 series, his full name was Deuteronomy Duck. Here it's changed to Dewford. Series co-developer Frank Angones, jokingly, said that they changed the name because it's easier for Donald to pronounce. *Dewey has been known to have a liking of cats, as shown in the Dewey Dew-Night! short "Bedtime" where he has a pet kitten, and in The House of the Lucky Gander!, he temporarily gets a jade green pet tiger he names Dewey Jr. *His name was incorrectly spelled as 'Duford' in issue #4b of the comic series, "Happy, Happy Valley", in which he jokingly gives his full name as 'Duford Ellsworth Waterford Ellemenopay Yastrzemski Duck'. References